castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raventheblack
Welcome Hi, welcome to Castlevania Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Castlevania Classic locations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Reinhart77 (Talk) 03:20, November 28, 2010 Recurring Locations and Card Game Hi Raventheblack. Thanks for your offer to create pages for recurring locations. So you know at this wiki there is a place for such information, but not a lot of the pages have been created for it. The index can be found at Environments. Note that these are considered "environments" rather than recurring locations and that the page name is pluralized. This is because sometimes there's more than one Castle Keep (Curse of Darkness) or more than one Clock Tower (Dracula's Curse) in a particular game and I want to be able to describe them generally rather than trying to figure out what a "particular" Castle Keep or Clock Tower is. This also lets all Forests be covered in the same page, all Caves, regardless of their locations or names. As for the card game, the fan wiki is located at http://castlevaniafan.wikia.com/ . I could start a page there if you would like, but I would need to know what a good title for it would be. I look forward to seeing what you've come up with. --Reinhart77 00:57, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I created a card game page at the Fan Wiki at http://castlevaniafan.wikia.com/wiki/Castlevania:_Requiem_for_a_Dream_Card_Game_%28Fan_Base%29. The spell checker was complaining about not recognizing the word Cardgame, so I changed it to "Card Game". Also, I added a colon after the title Castlevania to match with conventions. If the official name uses Cardgame and doesn't have a colon in it though, we can always change it. I'm assuming that "Fan Base" is the name of the group creating the game, but if I'm wrong, please go ahead and correct the page. A link to this page was added to the Fan Games page under a new section called "Card Games". Thanks for your edits to the Environments pages. So you know, when editing wiki pages, editors normally do not leave their signatures, that's only done on talk pages. Readers will be able to know who it was that worked on the page by viewing the history of that page. It would also be good to try to use correct capitalization and punctuation and avoid run on sentences. That would save other editors the need to correct the page. Thanks --Reinhart77 05:36, December 18, 2010 (UTC) I fixed the Environments page so the links work. In order for them to work, the links need to be inside of double brackets, not just single ones.--Reinhart77 16:15, December 31, 2010 (UTC) Web Site Hey, I saw your web site. Looks pretty good. I did get "lost" once though, as I viewed a character profile, but was unable to find any links that took me back to the main page (had to close the window and enter the site fresh again). --Reinhart77 04:46, December 31, 2010 (UTC)